This invention is a method of executing mobile financial transactions using standard telephone devices for ATM, credit or debit cards, using a two-way mobile satellite transceiver to communicate with a central financial host computer that authorizes the transactions in an efficient manner.
Financial transaction machines, ATM, credit or debit card, have traditionally used telephone circuits to communicate with a host computer at a financial institution to authorize the transactions. A modem version of the telephone is the cellular telephones. These also provide a relatively wide-bandwidth and inexpensive channel in which to conduct the transaction. Using a telephone circuit is impractical with mobile satellite communications transaction because of the high cost of the satellite channel.
Cellular systems although somewhat mobile are limited in coverage. They can only be used in the areas with there is cellular coverage. They additionally lack standardization in frequency, equipment and protocols between different carriers even with the same geographic area. The TM/SD system differs from other satellite telephone or cellular system that simply extends the telephone circuit through a different medium. Other previous patents that express mobility features are based on cellular telephones, these patents lack the true mobility offered by a satellite-based service.
The following example of the present art rely on cellular (terrestrial) communication and are far too verbose, and therefore expensive, to be useful for satellite communication; U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,491 to Farris (2000), U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,404 to Westerlage (2000), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,489 to Seazholtz (2000) Use of CDPD to convey identification list data to roaming cellular subscriber station to also uses only cellular communications.
Remote financial transaction system, U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,624 to Hopkins (1999) is also relies on a very wide-band satellite (or other) to vend large amounts of information on demand as well as billing for the sale. This is similar to Automatic vending machine for vending information transmitted from satellite, U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,328 to Ishizaki.
Remote financial transaction system to Hopkins U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,624 (1999) is connected with the bio-identification of the consumer and not the data transmission means.
Portable card authorizer to Tognazzini U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,077 (1998) promotes the use of a portable card reader, as we see at rental car places today that communicates to a local transaction serve which then communicates over a standard telephone line. Likewise, Automated payment system and method to Pollin U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,315 (2000) uses a telephone line for the actual transaction to the host computer.
Another patent referred to cash register tax collection, but makes assumption on periodic (quarterly) downloads to a central facility. Such infrequency suggests a telephone circuit as the only economical way to download a large volume when there is no sense of urgency.
A mobile transaction device can easily travel outside of cellular coverage so a satellite-based unit is needed for true mobile service.
The common VSAT (Very Small Aperture Antenna) systems are used for fixed site operations, such as, banks, grocery stores, and gas stations. The satellite dishes must be accurately pointed at the satellite and provide a wide-band channel for passing transactions. To make the VSAT mobile a very expensive stabilizing platform must be used for the antenna and they use a different frequency band that permits mobile operation. The size of these units makes them impractical for mobile applications.
Mobile satellite service is more expensive than telephone service in terms of the cost per byte sent, with costs of a dollar or more per minute for voice service and data being priced per byte. It is important if the system is to be affordable, it must use the most efficient means of compressing the data as possible with the limited microprocessor capability to achieve a near-real time transaction and be cost effective.
In addition to the speed needed for a real time transaction, an intelligent compression method is needed for the satellite transmission because the cost of satellite data is so high. While general compression, methods can yield compression ratios of 2:1 or 3:1, an intelligent compression method of specific data fields and known information about the owner of the satellite transceiver can yield 5:1 or 10:1 compression ratios. The term we use for the intelligent compression method is the Field Dictionary Compression.